A Family in Life and Death
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story sees all of our favourite characters uniting in death to watch over their loved ones and it will also show all of them becoming their own little family. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Family in Life and Death**

This story sees all of our favourite characters uniting in death to watch over their loved ones and it will also show all of them becoming their own little family. Please rate and review.

**Chapter 1**

He didn't want to admit it, but James Potter knew he was dead. He knew this fact because he was stood in a room that seemed to go on forever, and other people were there too, just walking and wandering. He didn't know exactly where he was, but he did know he was dead.

"James!"

He turned around, and stood there amongst the wanderers was his wife Lily, who he just stared at for a moment before going to her and giving her a hug as well as a kiss on the forehead.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing we're dead"

"Harry! If we are here, he will be too, any moment"

"The boy lives" said a voice from amongst the crowd, seconds later, James was stunned to see his old Gryffindor Quidditch team mate Michael Gideon McGonagall.

"Michael!"

"Hello James, long time no see"

"I am sorry to interrupt this reunion, but how can it be that my son is alive?" asked Lily.

"Because you had stepped between Voldemort and Harry, you performed the most selfless of acts - giving your life for another, and it was that love for your son which prevented his from being killed".

"How?"

"Love is a powerful thing Mrs Potter, it lives in us, and it can protect us too, it's something my aunt once told me"

"What about He Who Must Not Be Named?"

"After he could not kill him, the spell rebounded"

"Voldemort is dead!"

"No, but he is weak, and at some point he will rise to power again, let us hope that there are people who can prepare Harry for that day"

"What day?"

"You know the prophecy Lily, neither can live while the other survives"

"Do you know who has him?"

"No, and I'm sorry but I have to go now"

"Wait, what do we do?"

"Walk, walk until you find a door, or a gate you recognise"

Then Michael walked away from them and James and Lily did what they were told. Twenty minutes later, the Potter's came upon a garden gate they recognised.

"James, look, it's the gate to our garden"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then what do we do?"

"Open it I guess"

And so they opened the gate and they were transported into the front garden on their Godric's Hollow home.

"We're in Godric's Hollow!"

"Why?"

"We are in Heaven, maybe this is our small corner of it"

"What do we do now?"

A woman then came up to the garden gate, she was in her mid 30s with curly, shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"You live your life, never aging, never dying, after all you, you can't, you're already dead"

"Who are you?"

"Marcie Jones, I live down the road, number 14, pop in sometime"

Marcie then disappeared off down the road and James and Lily just looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. James then took his wife's hand and they walked into the house together, finding that it was exactly how they knew it.

"Now, I guess we carry on"

"How can we carry on without Harry James, he's just a baby, not even 2 years old"

"Don't you think I know that Lily, he's my son too and I will miss him until that fateful day, far in the future when we meet again, but for now, we have to believe that he is being taken care of, we have to believe he is ok"

"You're right, perhaps he's with Sirius, I'd like it if he were"

"Me too, Padfoot would teach him the way of the Marauder"

"You and that bloody map" said Lily with a smile on her face.

"There it is, there's that smile, are you ok?"

"No, and I won't be until I know Harry is, but I will cope"

"Me too, let's cope together"

Lily then smiled again and kissed her husband before the two of them sat down on the couch together.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lily and James, just simply sat on the couch for what felt like hours, all they did was talk and eventually, they fell asleep. A while later, Lily woke up to find James' arm around her so the 21 year old, gently and carefully removed his arm from her and stood up. Then, slowly and quietly so as not to wake James she walked up the stars to what was Harry's bedroom.

She stood in front of the door and breathed deeply for a moment or two before pushing open the door and walking inside. Once in there, Lily found herself welling up because everything was exactly how she remembered it, there was Harry's cot, the wardrobe with his clothes in and replicas of his toys strewn all over the floor. It was then that she decided to walk over to the cot and when she peered inside she saw what appeared to be James' old Gryffindor scarf, an item which Harry had taken ownership of, so she picked it up, and put it on.

"What are you doing?" asked James, who had entered the room.

"I'm wearing your scarf, Harry used to play with it all the time, do you remember?"

"Course I do, he latched onto it and never let go, it sounds silly, but we used to play tug of war with it"

"Hey, Lily come here, look at this" said James, who, when Lily had walked over to him, picked up a photograph from on top of the cupboard, it was of Lily (who was holding Harry), James, Sirius and Remus.

"I remember that day, it was last christmas, it was just the five of us, you and Sirius ate so much chocolate that you ended up just dozing off on the couch, so Remus and I played chess while Harry played with his replica of the Hogwarts Express, I can't remember why Peter wasn't there though".

"Don't mention his name, he betrayed us Lily, I don't want to speak about him ever again"

"But he wasn't our Secret Keeper, Sirius was wasn't he?"

"He was yes, but he'd switched with Pettigrew, I'm sure of it"

"Are you sure James, he couldn't have been manipulated..."

"This is Sirius Black we're talking about, a man who would die rather than betray his friends"

"You're right, and, he would never have put the three of us especially Harry into a dangerous position"

"The two of them did like spending time together didn't they?"

"They did, but I just can't believe that Peter would betray us, he was always so shy and quiet"

"Yes, but the last few weeks he changed, his mood was sharper, he was more jittery, didn't you notice?"

"Not really"

"I hope Sirius doesn't go after him, you know what he's like, he'd hunt him down and demand answers, and if Pettigrew was working with Voldemort, who knows what he could do"

"The amount of scrapes you two got out of at Hogwarts, I'm sure Sirius can look after himself"

"You're right, let's go outside, I think after this conversation, we could both do with some air"

Moments later, James and Lily were walking out of their garden and down towards the main part of Godric's Hollow, why they came across the statue of Godric Gryffindor in the centre of the village.

"When I was a kid, I would look at this statue and wish really hard that when I'd get the chance to go to Hogwarts that I'd get sorted into Gryffindor"

"That's cute"

"I'd hoped that Harry would grow up doing the same, but I guess he won't now"

"Listen, why don't we go back to the house, maybe play a little chess" suggested Lily.

"You realise you're talking to a pro right"

"And you realise you're talking to Gryffindor Chess Champion 2 years running"

"You're on Evans"

"That's Mrs Potter to you"

James and Lily then laughed and raced each other back to the house, with Lily winning.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A while later, Lily was washing up the dishes from the food they had just eaten while James was sullenly drying the dishes he was handed.

"Are you still sulking over that chess game?"

"Maybe"

"I won, deal with it, we could have a rematch if you want"

"I'm good"

"Then you can help me do some gardening, it looks atrocious back there"

Half an hour later James and Lily were digging up some of the dead plants in their back garden when the woman they had met when they first arrived (Marcie Jones) arrived at the back garden fence, which usually led out onto the fields surrounding Godric's Hollow.

"Oh hello again you two, how are you settling in?"

"Ok I think, thank you Miss Jones, we forgot to introduce ourselves earlier, I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James"

"Hi, may I ask what you're doing out in the fields though?"

"Oh I'm just out picking fruit, for a crumble I'm making, I see you two are doing a spot of gardening"

"Yes, mainly trying to get rid of the weeds at the moment"

"Tell me about it, I had the same problem"

"May I ask you something, it's something that I've been wanting to ask you since we first met" asked Lily.

"Of course Mrs Potter, go ahead"

"Thank you, what I wanted to know was if it's possible to see how our loved ones are"

"You have a child don't you?"

"Yes, a son, Harry, he's just 15 months old, so can you tell us, is it possible?"

"It is, do you have a Pensieve?"

"You're a witch!"

"Yes, I went to Beauxbatons, and I'm guessing you went to Hogwarts"

"We did"

"I wanted to go there too, but we were living in France at the time, anyway, do you have a Pensieve?"

"In one of the cupboards in the house yes"

"Place it on your table, wave your wand over it and say Revelio populus amo orbis and think really hard of the one person that you want to see and you will get sucked into it, you'll be able to see and hear the person, but they won't be able to do the same"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, but I should warn you, you can only do it once a day for 5 minutes"

"It doesn't matter, I can see my son, I can see Harry, come on James"

"Thank you Miss Jones"

"You're welcome, now go on"

James then ran after Lily who had already gone inside the house and was just setting the pensieve on the table when he got there.

"Are you sure you're ready Lily?"

"I am"

Lily then reached for her wand, waved it over the bowl and said the words Marcie told her and suddenly she and James found that they were stood in the back garden of 4 Privet Drive, they find that they are stood next to a shed, and that on the bench to their left is a woman, slightly older than Lily.

"Petunia!"

It was then that Lily and James noticed the playpen infront of Petunia, so they peered inside and there, sat next to a rather chubby toddler was their son.

"Harry" said Lily, tearing up.

Then, the chubbier baby, took the only toy that Harry had infront of him, causing the black haired, green eyed Harry Potter to cry and so Petunia then came over to inspect what was going on, and upon seeing that Dudley was holding Harry's toy (a dirty old bear) she said "Oh no Duddykins, you don't want that teddy, give it back to your cousin and mummy will buy you a brand spanking new bear"

Petunia then took the bear from Dudley and gave it back to Harry who stopped crying.

"What about Harry, doesn't he get a new teddy?" exclaimed Lily.

"She can't hear us Lily"

"But did you just hear what she said, she's going to give her son a new teddy and leave ours with that mangy old one. Why doesn't Sirius have him, why is he here, with someone who thinks that witches and wizards are freaks?"

"I don't know, we could visit Sirius tomorrow and find out"

"Ok, how much longer have we got?"

"About 2 minutes"

Lily then knelt down on the grass next to the play pen and looked at her son who was playing with the bear.

"Mama loves you Harry, mama will always love you, you were the best thing to ever happen to me and you will always be in my heart"

"And mine son, rest assured, we will be back and we will watch over you, we'll never be too far away".

"We love you, remember that"

Suddenly they found that they were stood back in their slice of heaven and Lily started to cry but was comforted by James, who hugged her and held her close to him.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
